Don't go into the light
by watermoon12
Summary: chad wakes up in hospital and hears sonny's voice, he follows it and finds her, but she's in a coma, just like he was a few minutes before. one-shot


**Don't go into the light**

**Chad's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them, as I tried to sit up. I looked around me and realised I was in a hospital. This is strange, how did I get here? A docter walked past the room, and glanced at me. I saw his eyes widen and then he came running into the room.

'Mr Cooper?'

'Yes, that is my name'

'Do you know how long you've been asleep?'

'asleep? what do you mean?'

'Sorry, I'm Dr. Marr, and you have been in a coma for a year'

'A year?'

'Yes, Mr. Cooper, a year' he confirmed.

As other docter's and nurses filled the room I heard a voice, a girl's voice.

'Did you hear that?' I asked.

'Hear what?' Mr. Marr asked me.

'A voice'

'A voice? Mr. Cooper it's natural to hear strange things since you've been asleep for so long. Don't worry about it'

'Okay' I replied.

It probobly was just my imagination.

'Mr. Cooper how are you feeling?'

'I feel amazing' I told them.

Mr. Marr came over and checked all the machines.

'This is so strange, he's perfectly normal' Mr. Marr sighed. 'Well, I guess you can leave tomorrow'

Mr. Marr started to take off all the equipment attached to me. Then I slowly got up and asked if they could leave so I could get changed. As soon as I got changed I walked out of the room, trying to find something to eat, that's when I heard it again. I turned the opposite way and followed the voice. I looked through the door, and saw the So Random cast, but Sonny wasn't there. As a docter talked to them, it looked like Tawni was about to cry. I stepped back as the docter made his way to the door and left. I walked in the room and saw Sonny lying in the bed, she looked healthy but there was no motion, her eyes were open and she just layed there, with nothing happening.

_'how are you Chad?'_

I knew that voice anywhere, it was Sonny's.

'I'm fine, Sonny, how are you?'

Tawni turned around to face me, first her face was full of joy, but then she looked like I did something wrong.

'What was that Chad?'

'What do you mean? I was just replying to her'

'Chad she didn't speak' Zora told me.

'I can hear her, can't you?'

'No, why would she speak to you anyway? we are her friends after all, she should speak to me' Tawni said between tears.

_'Chad, please tell Tawni I'm sorry for taking leaving her at the club, I should've waited, I was just so tired'_

'Sonny says she's sorry for leaving you at the club, she was tired'

_'Chad, I want to know what happened, please tell me'_

'What happened to her?' I asked, walking over to the bed and standing beside her.

'Well, she got hit by a car on her way home' Grady told me.

* * *

Suddenly the room was filled with docters and nurses, the attached some stuff to Sonny's forehead. It lead to a machine, they told me it measured the brain's activity.

_'Chad where am I? I'm all alone'_

'No your not Sonny, I'm here'

_'Not really, this is...I'll call it the somewhere place'_

'I was there once too Sonny'

A few minutes later, I pulled up a chair and sat down beside her body, I could tell she was still breathing.

'_Two other people are with me now'_

'Really?'

_'Yep, they want to take me somewhere, they tell me its happier there, it's such a strong light, it's so beautiful'_

My eyes widened, she can't go with them.

'Sonny, listen to me, don't go with them, they came to me too, I chose to stay, please stay'

_'but it's so beautiful Chad'_

'Sonny, don't go with them'

'_they won't let me say no'_

'Don't let them take you Sonny, fight back, let them take me! Take me!'

I held my hand up to my forehead, feeling a headache coming on, and then everything went black.

**Tawni's POV:**

Chad lifted his hand to his forehead and collapsed. All the docters came rushing to him and started giving him CPR.

I looked back at Sonny and saw her hand twitch.

'Guys look'

Zora, Nico and Grady came over to the bed and looked at Sonny. She slowly blinked a few times, and looked around the room.

'Sonny!' We all shouted and gave her a huge hug.

She smiled happily and then looked around. 'Where's Chad?' she asked.

'I don't think you should see him right now, Sonny' Nico told her.

'Where is her? I want to see him'

We all exchanged glances and nodded. Sonny slowly got herself up and saw Chad's body, as the docter's struggled to keep him alive. She walked over to him and knelt down beside him, grabbing his hand and holding it.

**Sonny's POV:**

I walked over to Chad and knelt down beside him, and grabbed his hand.

_'Hey Sonny'_

I smiled slightly, I knew it was him, but I also knew I was losing him, and I started to cry because of this.

_'Sonny, don't cry, I'll be fine, it is a beautiful place'_

'I told you it was' I replied.

_'I'm going to go with them, Sonny, don't be upset, I am doing this for you, I love you Sonny'_

'I love you too'

_'Goodbye Sonny'_

'Goodbye Chad'

I leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, I didn't lose him really, I'd see him again, I know I will.

Tawni, knelt beside me, and I couldn't stop crying I just hugged her, and she let me. Chad Dylan Cooper is dead, he was the first person I truly loved.


End file.
